As a consequence of an increase in the occurence of planned social change, a new group of experts who can be labeled "professional change agents" has been spawned. Despite the growth in the number of professional change agents and the number of approaches employed by them, there has been almost no systematic effort to study the multiplicity of strategies and assumptions by which they operate. We have been studying a broad spectrum of change agents in order to examine their general change models and systematize the intuitive and often implicit knowledge which they possess. In order to do this a survey instrument was developed and administered to 133 change agents. The results led to a four-category scheme of change agent types. We propose to continue the analysis and write-up of this first set of change agent data, to expand the sample to include other change agents and to conduct systematic observational field studies of change agents in the organization development category.